1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand-held instruments and more particularly to hand-held instruments for removal and installation of lamp modules provided with a tether for engaging a rail of a lamp module receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain lamp arrays for use, for example, in caution light panels used in aircraft, are compactly constructed to minimize space requirements and must be accessible to allow replacement of the defective lamp modules. A typical lamp display panel is approximately four inches square and may have receptacles for accommodating up to 32 lamp modules. Each lamp module is provided with a tether to facilitate handling of the lamp module during installation and removal. Such a tether typically has one end connected to the lamp module and an opposite, free end provided with a head. Each receptacle is provided with a tether rail for engaging the tether head. Replacement of the lamp module requires removing the lamp module from the lamp socket, disconnecting the tether head of the lamp module from the tether rail, attaching the tether head of a replacement lamp module to the tether rail and inserting the replacement module in the receptacle. One of the difficulties in replacing the lamp module is due to the fact that a disconnecting of the tether head from the tether rail during removal of an existing lamp module often results in a bending or other distortion of a tether rail. Another problem encountered in the prior art is the difficulty of handling a small replacement lamp module, particularly when the module has to be replaced with the matrix not removed from the aircraft, and the difficulty of connecting the tether head to the rail inside the lamp socket.
These and other problems of the prior art are alleviated in accordance with the present invention by a hand tool designed to facilitate engaging the tether of a replacement lamp module with the rail of a lamp receptacle. The tool includes a handle extending in a first direction and a head connected to one end of the handle and provided with a cavity for receiving the head of the tether and extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. Advantageously, the tool allows the head of the tether to be readily inserted in the cavity and to be placed in engagement with the rail.
Advantageously, the handle allows the cavity and a second opening for engaging the rail of the lamp receptacle. In another embodiment of the invention, the tool is further provided with a second head for disengaging the head of the tether from the rail. In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the first head is adapted for straightening the tether rail in the lamp receptacle while engaging the tether to the rail.